Individuals and groups engaged in hiking, cycling and other athletic activities often carry containers of liquids. These containers take various forms and are often detachably secured by straps or other means to knapsacks, belts, handle bars or the like.
These containers and straps or other means are expensive and non-disposable. The present invention is directed toward a new and inexpensive bottle strap which can be used in conjunction with disposable plastic or glass soda or water bottles or the like as a complete replacement for known containers and detachable securing means.